


Thanks for the Ride

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Skyrim Romance, Skyrim Romance Mod, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: You invite Bishop, Casavir, Cael, Alec, Raven, Darren and Jack up to High Hrothgar to celebrate each other's meeting and adventures.





	Thanks for the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quickly so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes ^^' Enjoy!

“Are you kidding me!?” Bishop hissed when he saw the familiar white armour and disdainful scowl. The Ranger trudged angrily through the damned Seven Thousand Steps, he growled baring his canines at the Paladin as he walked past him. If there’s anything Bishop hated more than going to the Throat of the World it was having Casavir within 5km around him. “I see the Dragonborn is not with you, did she finally realize the animal you really are and abandoned you?” 

“Is that how you treat your pets? Abandon them? Tsk.”

The higher the pair got to the top of the mountain, the stronger the blizzard grew, the Ranger cursed under his smoky breath at his lack of attire for the journey, whereas the Paladin calmly pressed forward despite his heavy armour. Relentless training had made the Warrior numb to early exhaustion, but he was beginning to feel the toll of six thousand and five hundred steps in the cold brush of the wind.

Meanwhile, Cael set down a large plate of venison on one side of the tables where all of Skyrim’s Jarls once sat at. He snuck a glance and smiled at the Dragonborn who was thanking Arngeir for lending the place to them to celebrate. A smile crept up to his lips as he imagined what it would be like to have a beautiful and kind woman like her by his side. The sound of the front doors opening grabbed everyone’s attention, the Dragonborn excused herself and giddily rushed to the lobby to greet the newcomers. “It’s been a while my muse, how have you been?” a man with a huge red hat gave the Dragonborn a loving embrace-much to Cael’s dismay- the two began joking with each other and no sooner had the Bard arrived, another entered the room “Well all ye crowding ‘round the deck care for a bottle of rum? Brought me three heavy crates.” A drunken Pirate laughed wholeheartedly as he gave a big bear hug to his Sparrow. At least it wasn’t as bad as that kid from Riften who gave her a kiss, speaking of which where was he?

“Absolutely vile!” Darren stared incredulously at Raven who was telling him about the time when a guard searched him THOROUGHLY for a pouch of gold that was apparently stolen from a high elf. “Well? Did they find anything?” Raven pulled out a big pouch of coins from nowhere and smirked at his flabbergasted wizard friend. “One thousand seven hundred and eighty septims safe in my hands.”

“Is there anyone else we’re waiting for?” Cael whispered to the Dragonborn as she entered the meeting room. “We’re still waiting for Casavir and Bishop...I hope they’re alright.”

“We should start as to not keep the guests waiting.”

“I guess so...”

~~~

“POMPOUS PRICK!”

“SANCTIMONIOUS SWINE!!”

“BIG-MOUTH BUFFOON!!”

“”WRETCHED--”

“Ahem...” Casavir and Bishop looked up to see the whole table staring at them who were at each other’s throats. The Paladin cleared his throat and apologised like a Saint, Bishop simply grunted and sat to the right of the Dragonborn. Cael who was sitting to the Dragonborn’s left was glaring at the Ranger, everyone was. Surprisingly, Darren looked more peeved that Bishop was sitting there with them than having Casavir in the same room. To alleviate the tension, the woman stood up and clasped her hands together garnering the attention of all the men. “As you all know I have invited you guys to enjoy this lovely feast with me, I wanted something to do something to commemorate all the memories and adventure we had, as well as thank the Nines for bringing us together.” Cael lifted his goblet and sent a reassuring smile at his beloved. “I want to say how thankful I am to have met such amazing and colourful people, and I am eternally grateful for everyone’s kindness and faith in me throughout my mission.” After a brief moment of silence, Cael took that as his cue to stand up and continue from where his Sparrow left off. “I have not met many of you, though I am thankful that you have all been a special person to the Dragonborn. Bishop, we may not have seen eye to eye in most cases, but I am thankful that you have protected and have taken care of her.” Bishop rolled his eyes and slouched to the back of his chair.

“I guess it’s my turn!” Darren stood up with his goblet raised to his lovely Rose “My sweet, I am grateful that through blistering wind and ungodly weather we were able to cross paths. You have been the light in the dark and I wish you all the best in your journey; my offer still stands to accompany you~”

The next person was none other than Raven “My sweet, sweet lady; I am thankful for none other than the Divine Mara herself for sending forth her most beautiful flower in the most treacherous time of Skyrim where large monstrous beasts and the greed and prejudice of mankind rule and burn down everything in its path. Soon when all is done, I wish to whisk you away and take you to a foreign land where we can be together travelling endlessly for mischief and adventure.”

Alec scoffed once Raven has finished his toast, the Bard was next and so he stood up with an air of humble confidence.

_"Through fiery ashes doth land toil_

_And misty mountains roar,_

_The winds spoke of new salvation_

_Where all men spoke none but abhor._

_Come my sweet child and save my children_

_Cried the Nine Divines to her,_

_Dragonborn and Hero become_

_A maiden strong, kind, and fair._

_Send forth their most ruthless angel_

_To cleanse the lands of Skyrim,_

_She will be loved by one and all_

_And she will love all and him._

_Thank you, Dragonborn for everything.”_

Jack snapped awake and clumsily stood up “Aye! I’m very thankful of me crew, me self, and your mother ‘cause by the seas you put the shiver in me timbers.”

Clearing his throat Casavir began, “”Ladyship, you have been nothing but kind to me, you’ve spared me of any judgements you may have and reminded me of why I became a Paladin in the first place. Darren, I am grateful that you were trying to entertain the children and townsfolk of Solitude despite using dangerous magic; I hope you can forgive me and I hope that you will use something that won’t burn down anything or harming anyone when showcasing your abilities. Bishop…” Bishop didn’t glance at Casavir, though the Paladin’s face was genuine but clearly irritated, “I hope we can put aside our differences just for tonight, and just like the Forsworn had said, thank you for protecting her.”

After Casavir it was Bishop’s turn but he didn’t move from his spot, slowly the Hero began to feel hurt, hurt because the man she loved was not enjoying himself, did not appreciate the work she put in to bring everyone together, hurt that he’ll never like any of these wonderful people. Bishop stood up abruptly and muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear “I’m leaving.” The hall was silent as everyone watched Bishop walk away.

“Bishop wait!” The Ranger walked to the back where you clearly recalled learning Whirlwind Sprint. Bishop didn’t turn to look at you but kept walking past the gates to the edge, he stopped and simply felt the cold nipping at his neck and through his thin clothes. “Come back inside, it’s cold. We’ll finish eating and we could go.”

“I can feel it.”

“Sorry?”

“Their stupid gazes, always judging, always...lies. It’s so stupid, why should we lie and pretend we like someone when clearly we could all get along hating each other just fine.”

“It’s not about pretending, it’s about saying what we value in each other that we don’t get to say often because we are too busy or too prideful. Bishop, I want to thank you for always being there for me, protecting me, and...I love you, now and always.”

“Shut up.”

“What?” tears brimmed in the young girls’ eyes, this was not what she was expecting, where was the flirtatious and sweet dork that traversed the harsh climate of Skyrim with her? Where was the man she had grown to love and care for?

“I know you’re just saying that so I could go back to being your obedient little pet. But I know better, I know that Forsworn, Cael, could treat you like a Princess, smother you in hugs and kisses everyday and you’ll like every second of it. I know that Bard you’ve been eyeing on will always capture you with his sweet talk and singing, that’s what girls like anyways, the Bards. I know that stupid Paladin can shower you with gold, jewels, dresses, take you dancing every night, and love you for Maker knows what. What do you see in a man like me? Poor, pathetic, no friends, no family, only a wild wolf to keep him company in the dead of the night.”

“I love you Bishop, and even if I have to spend all my life trying to prove it to you I will. There’s no one else but you. I can’t answer any of your questions but if there’s something or someone I’d give my life to it would be you, the man who’s been there through thick and thin. Now stop being a child and let’s go in.” Bishop drew back but the girl persisted in intertwining her fingers around his and gently led him back inside.


End file.
